


Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa seemed like the sun, bright and overruling. He drew attention every time he moved. Eyes glued to him as he effortlessly passed through life.</p><p>Iwaizumi never wanted to be Icarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

               Oikawa. Iwaizumi.

               Tooru. Hajime.

               It feels like they’ve always been a matching set.

               Oikawa noticed it when they joined their first volleyball team. It had been his idea but Iwaizumi tagged along like an obedient puppy, his eyes following Oikawa closely. The coach made the off-hand remark that if Oikawa was on one team, then Iwaizumi had to be as well.

               Then again at Kitagawa Daiichi, he couldn’t recall a time when they played a mock match against each other. Either they played together or they didn’t. Their lockers and bus seats were always side by side.

               Oikawa asked Iwaizumi where he was going to attend high school. Iwaizumi turned to look at him, his eyes bored but unwavering in their gaze.

               “Wherever you’re going.”

 

* * *

 

               Iwaizumi. Oikawa.

               Hajime. Tooru.

               An awkward, unmatched set that seems like it fits together somehow.

               Iwaizumi remembered the first time he saw Oikawa. His family had just moved in two houses down. He’d been walking beside his mother when she stopped to chat with another woman. A bright smile peaked out shyly from behind his mother’s leg. The setting sun behind the smaller figure haloed him in a soft golden light. Iwaizumi squinted for fear of suddenly being struck blind.

               “Oh! This is Tooru. Say hello!”

 

* * *

 

                “Iwa-chan!” the voice grates on Iwaizumi’s nerves but he turns none the less.

               “You’re late, Shittykawa!” eyes meet and suddenly the autumn air isn’t cold enough.

               “So mean!” the fake pout annoys him too but it still feels like he’s staring straight into the sun. With a quick jingle, the clubroom door swings open as both boys move across the threshold. Oikawa stretches as he changes into his practice clothes. Iwaizumi keeps his head down to stare into his locker. He’s across the clubroom from Oikawa this year. 

               Oikawa keeps stealing glances over his shoulder. It feels much colder in the clubroom than it should be this time of year. He still doesn’t understand why Iwaizumi moved lockers at the end of last year. Other members of the team start to filter in, each turning to him to offer a quick greeting before they move to change as well. It irks him. He shouldn’t have to call Iwaizumi’s name to get him to look at him.

 

* * *

  

               Practice. Class. Lunch. Practice. Class. Practice.

               It feels like the hours drag into one another. They talk about boring dreary things like class and Interhigh and practice matches. From the outside, they sit too close. Their hands find each other too easily.

               To Oikawa, the distance feels suffocating.

 

* * *

 

               “Hey, wanna come over and study?” the smile is _mostly_ genuine. He know in reality they’ll only study for an hour or less before they give up and watch a movie. A voice in his head says he should turn around now while he has the chance. He looks dazzling in the setting sun. The smile looks too bright.

               “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

  

               Iwaizumi toes off his shoes as he steps in the door, “Pardon the intrusion!”

               “My parents are having dinner with my sister.” Oikawa moves past him farther into the house.

               Iwaizumi stands frozen in the front entryway. Another red flag flutters in the peripheral of his mind. ‘You’re being ridiculous.’ He scolds himself, forcing through the first step into the hallway. He pads quickly forward after the messy mane of hair.

 

* * *

 

                The pair relaxes on Oikawa’s futon. Despite his initial concern, Iwaizumi finds familiar comfort in the silence. The warmth radiating from his companion warms him to the core.

               “Iwa-chan.” The voice demands attention with a gentle lilt. With a quiet grunt, he turns, freezing when he feels his lips come in contact with something soft.

               It’s just a quick brush but every one of Oikawa’s nerves are suddenly on fire. It feels like his entire body is short circuiting. He loves it. Green eyes focus entirely on him, pupils dilated as he trembles. Oikawa watches as heavy brows furrow then lower in anger.

               ‘He’s gonna hit me.’ He muses, tensing slightly as he prepares for the impact.

               Instead, heavy pressure is forcing itself over his mouth. The kiss is rough and awkward as a strong hand curls into his hair, twisting into it and holding his head in place. Oikawa’s eyelids flutter before he focuses on his partner’s face. Iwaizumi’s eyes are pressed closed, making his face scrunch up in a way he finds adorable.

               ‘He’s terrible at this.’ Oikawa flushes slightly at the thought that he might be Iwaizumi’s first kiss.

               Carefully, afraid he might startle him away, he shifts his lips, trying to coax a bit of movement out of the other. The pressure relents as chapped lips tremble and begin matching him clumsily. Tilting his head slightly, Oikawa slips his tongue out, running the tip of it across the firm seal of Iwaizumi’s mouth. There’s a jolt and then cold.

               Iwaizumi is turning away as he rubs the back of his hand over his mouth, “Shit. Sorry.” He mutters quietly.

               ‘He’s apologizing. Why is he apologizing?’ but none of that matters because Iwaizumi _isn’t looking at him._

               “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stands quickly, watching the other shove his notebooks into his bag. “What are you doing?” The spiker rises to his feet without glancing back, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

               “It’s better if I go.” Iwaizumi moves to the door and slips down the hallway.

              

* * *

 

 

               Iwaizumi rushes towards the front door. He can hear Oikawa’s voice behind him, _calling him._ But he refuses to turn back. He can’t look at him. Everything is too bright. He’s flown too close to the sun and now his wings have disintegrated. He has to get out of this house, out of this town, out of this country, because right now he’s too close.

               “Hajime! Look at me!” Oikawa grips the shorter man’s wrist, dragging him around and away from the door.

               Iwaizumi stares straight down, suddenly extremely interested in the brunette’s bright green alien socks. They’re hideous and _so_ completely him that it makes his stomach do a flip.

               “Please just look at me!” Oikawa’s voice cracks. With a jolt, Iwaizumi realizes he’s crying.

               ‘Fuck. I did this.’ He lowers his head even more. He slowly tries to pull away, backing towards the door. “I’m leaving. Sorry.” He reaches for the door behind him with his free hand. Oikawa’s grip tightens to the point of pain.

               “I said look at me, dammit!” there’s another sharp tug on his arm, enough to pull him forward, making his shoulder joint scream.

               ‘It’s not going to end. He’s stronger than me, dammit. I still can’t win against him.’ This bright light standing in front of him is raging out of control. The more he tries to look away, to close his eyes, the more it seeps in under his eyelids. He’ll go blind soon.

               So, he looks up. Oikawa’s face is a mess. His eyes are red and puffy, leading into angry streaks down his face. His jaw clenches as he shakes, every inch of skin crinkled in distress.

               He still looks beautiful to Iwaizumi.

               “Sorry.” His voice trembles but his eyes connect with Oikawa’s unwaveringly.

               “You can’t leave! Not right now!” his voice cracks again as he throws his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. The grip is strong but his entire with sobs.

               “Fine. I won’t leave.” He’s glad Oikawa’s face is buried in his shoulder. He’s warm to the touch but at least he can rest his eyes for a bit.

               Oikawa pulls away and Iwaizumi looks up at him. His face relaxes as he stares back. In an instant, his vision is nothing but flawless skin and brown hair. Oikawa’s mouth is on his, salty to the taste. With a sigh, he pulls back.

               “Hajime.” Oikawa stares at him, brown eyes searching for answers in his face.

               The pair jolt as the door opens, revealing a man and woman. Iwaizumi steps away but Oikawa continues to hold onto him, stumbling forward into him.

               “Tooru. Hajime.” The woman watches both of them carefully, shock flirting along her features, “Is everything alright?”

               “Yes.” Oikawa smiles brightly, ignoring the bright flush that covers his companion’s face, “Everything’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a terrible cop out ending.  
> It's late and I'll probably hate it in the morning, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Happy IwaOi Day anyway!


End file.
